


One In A Hundred Chance

by TheYaoiChick



Series: MikoReiSaruMi [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A business party leads to an unexpected end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In A Hundred Chance

**Author's Note:**

> In my first one Mikoto got the short end of the stick so yay! More Mikoto! Hope you enjoy~

"No."

 

A simple answer to a simple question. But when is anything truly that simple?

 

"Come now Mikoto. This is an important function and it shows good morale if everyone were able to fill their plus one," Reisi said. Honestly, why he loved the stubborn man alluded him sometimes, this being one of them.

 

"Seems more like a Scepter 4 problem. Not mine," Mikoto answered. 

 

"Why can it not be both? You are one of my significant others, it is only fitting you accompany me," Reisi said, polite smile in place. 

 

Sighing, Mikoto looked to where their younger lovers were standing to help him out, only to find them wrapped up in an embrace whispering to each other. No help there it would seem. Turning back to Reisi, he tried to find a sure fire argument that not even he could refute. Needless to say, it was just about impossible. 

 

"If it helps, Awashima has already put down Kusunagi as her plus one. It would not be as though you have no company at all," Reisi said. Before Mikoto could say, once again, that he didn't want to go regardless of who was there, their younger lovers joined them. Saruhiko wearing a smirk and Yata having a put of pout. Apparently they had been having the same conversation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mikoto looked over: 

 

"If I have to go to this godawful party so do you," Saruhiko hissed into his ear. 

 

"I don't wanna go to any damn party!" Yata hissed back at him. He should have known something was wrong the minute Saruhiko wrapped his arms around him. Now don't misunderstand, it's not as if they don't embrace and often at that. But usually it's Yata or Mikoto or Reisi who initiates it, since Saruhiko is still getting used to casual touch. In the rare times Saruhiko initiates it, he's either sick enough to be delirious, or half asleep and wants cuddles. So to have him healthy, well as much as he is on any normal day, and wide awake wrap his arms around him should have alerted him that something was wrong. 

 

"You think I do? Reisi made it mandatory, and said it would raise moral for everyone to fill their plus one, whatever that's supposed to mean," Saruhiko said.

 

"So why can't you and Reisi go as each others plus ones?" Yata asked.

 

"Tsk, he said he wanted you both to come seeing as your our other lovers. Plus Awashima-san is bringing Kusunagi so he wanted someone he actually knew there. And like I told you, if I have to suffer through this party so do you," Saruhiko explained. He'd he dammed before he was dragged to a party filled with snobby elitist types and not even have Yata there to tease to keep him entertained. 

 

"....fine. But you owe me!" Yata told him pouting up at him.

 

"Mmm. Now we need to convince Mikoto. And hopefully soon, you both still need suits," Saruhiko said unwrapping his arms, placing a hand on Yatas lower back leading him towards their older lovers.

 

"A suit?" Yata whispered shocked. Why did it not occur to him he'd have to wear a suit? 'oh Saru so owes me for this!' he thought. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"No," Mikoto said, already knowing he wasn't going to get help from the younger two by the look on their faces.

 

"Aw come on Mikoto, we don't have to stay long right? Like maybe an hour at the most," Yata said, ignoring the small twitch in Reisis eye. Seeing a way out of staying the whole time Saruhiko quickly added on,

 

"Misakis right. It would be socially acceptable to only stay an hour or two. Normally the captian would stay later, but after a couple of hours he could give a reasonable excuse to leave. Or a reasonable excuse for us to leave if he truly wants to stay,"

 

"As long as we attend, the time spent does not need to amount to much. If it gets you to attend then we can stay for two hours, then politely make our leave," Reisi said smiling at him.

 

Sighing, he decided to just give in. It wasn't worth the argument, and it made his lovers happy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After going to get Mikoto and Yata fitted for suits, and trying to actually get Mikoto into a suit was a whole 'nother battle, they quickly got ready so they would actually be on time for it. 

 

They met Izumo and Awashima, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress* and her hair down in waves, and entered together. Already there were crowds of people, politicians and police force, other members of Scepter 4 and even the Prime Minister was in attendance. Already Mikoto wanted to turn back and go home to take a nap. He didn't even remember what this stupid party was even for. Some benefit or something he thinks he remembered Reisi telling him. 

 

Yata quickly starts over to the buffet saying he hadn't eaten all day, dragging Fushimi behind him because he knew he didn't either. Reisi and Awashima got pulled into a conversation with one of the politicians leaving Mikoto and Kusunagi to themselves.

 

"Never imagined they'd actually get you here," Kusunagi told him.

 

"I didn't either. Wasn't worth the argument," he replied. 

 

"I suppose you have a point," Kusunagi said, chuckling good naturely afterward. Seeing his friend in such a stuffy place, filled with stuffy high class people was equally mind boggling and hilarious. And the same could be said for Yata. Oh how he wished he had a camera, such an opportunity only appears once in a life time after all.

 

Glaring at him from the side of his eye Mikoto was quick to point out, "we won't be staying long. I only said I'd stay for an hour or two then I'm out of here."

 

"Ah the socially accept time to leave. Fushimi's idea? Or Munakata's?" Kusunagi asked with a smirk. Before Mikoto could answer though he continued, "probably Fushimis. Munakata wouldn't leave a function like this early unless he absolutely had to, but Fushimi would take the earliest time to leave that won't be seen as too disrespectful of a Scepter 4 member."

 

Grunting in agreement, Mikoto looked around to see where his lovers were. Reisi was talking to different person, who they were or what they did Mikoto couldn't tell you, while Yata and Fushimi moved from the buffet to a table, a plate each and it looked like Yata was lecturing Fushimi. Most likely on how little food he got. Turning back to his friend, he wasn't all that surprised to see he had left to rejoin Awashima. Seeing as he didn't want to just stand there, too likely someone would take that as an invitation to talk to him, he went to join his younger lovers at the table.

 

"Can we go now?" he asked sitting.

 

"Mikoto, we've only been here 15 minutes. We still have another hour and 45 minutes to go," Fushimi said pushing the food on his plate around.

 

"Stop playing with your food Saru, I didn't even try to get you to take some vegetables. And don't worry Mikoto! I'm sure time will go past fast!" Yata said smiling towards him, ignoring Fushimi clicking his tongue at him. Before Mikoto could answer him Reisi, Kusunagi and Awashima joined them.

 

"The main speaker is about to start off the night," Awashima said.

 

Holding back a groan, but not bothering to hold in the eye roll, Mikoto turned his head to where the others were looking to see a short redheaded man preparing the microphone to begin speaking. When the man started speaking, it took everything in Mikotos power not to doze off then and there. As if this whole thing wasn't boring enough, this mans dull monotone voice is the lullaby that's casting a sleeping spell on all those in attendance. Glancing over he sees Fushimi nudging Yata every so often due to his own eyes slipping shut. Looking towards his other side he sees Reisi and Awashimi giving the speaker their undivided attention while on Awashimas side, Kusunagi leaning on one hand then realizing what he was doing trying to pretend to pay attention only to fall into the same routine. 

 

After the man had finished, most of the crowd started clapping a minute later than the rest from trying to shake themselves awake. If that didn't knock off at least an hour of the time he had left to wait he was going to explode. When he asked he got the answer of, 'it was 45 minutes long. Still an hour more.' from Fushimi. Groaning, Mikoto leaned back thinking 'this is gonna be a long night'.

 

BRRRING BRRRING BRRRING   BRRING BRRING BRRRING   BRRRING BRRRING BRRRING

 

Freezing water hitting his head, and the scramble of people rushing to get out alerted him to the fire alarm going off. Quickly getting to his feet, he made sure to keep both his lovers and Kusunagi in his sights as they rushed out of the building. Once they were out, and he headcounted to make sure they were all there, they listened to the head of the event tell them that until they found the source to the alarm, the party was canceled until a later date and everyone was free to go home. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After getting home, they quickly went about drying off and taking turns getting a shower. After the long and eventful day they decided going right to bed would be for the best. Reisi being the last one to shower, came out to see Mikoto already in bed with Yata laying on his chest, Mikotos fingers going through his hair while Fushimi gathered the things he would need for work the next day so he didn't need to rush when he woke up.

 

"It seems destiny was on your side today Mikoto. Who would have guessed that an incompetent cook would catch the entire kitchen on fire and end the party early," Reisi said with an amused smile. Mikoto simply grunted in agreement while Fushimi said while climbing into bed on Yatas other side,

 

"Its one in a hundred chance."

 

Chuckling, Reisi joined his lovers in bed on Fushimis other side and said, "Indeed," before shutting the lights off. He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep,

 

"A one in a hundred chance, exactly what I would expect Mikotos odds to be.'

**Author's Note:**

> *http://amiloszportraits.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/blue-party-dresses-for-women-v-neckline-royal-blue-party-dresses-for-women-1-387597832378841-690x500.jpg the dress she was wearing


End file.
